


爱欲蔷薇

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 杀死汝爱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 你我本无缘，蛋妞一线牵。
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship, 卢西安/德拉科
Kudos: 2





	爱欲蔷薇

哈利来到吸血鬼巢穴半个月了。  
德拉科一直表现得对他毫无印象，而哈利对此无能为力。战争结束了多久，德拉科就消失了多久。马尔福庄园已进成为一片废墟。当德拉科在官方档案上“死亡”之后，那块地盘就被改建成了第二次巫师战争纪念馆。谁能想到他居然被吸血鬼救了一命并来到了东欧？哈利对很多事情满怀愤懑，比如德拉科居然失忆了，再比如他从一个纯血巫师变成一只黑暗生物。但他也感谢卢西安。如果没有卢西安的初拥，德拉科大概已经是腐烂枯叶下的一具白骨。  
如果德拉科没有和卢西安黏黏糊糊那就更好了。  
哈利穿过铺着羊毛地毯的昏暗走廊。走廊尽头窗户大开，两朵纯白蔷薇插在玻璃瓶里，抖落两瓣月光。哈利不可抑制地想起德拉科和卢西安，他们就像这两朵蔷薇花。毫无疑问，德拉科一直是个美男子。当他成为吸血鬼，这美貌瞬间变得锋利而危险。灰蓝色眸子就像橱窗里的玻璃球，有种生命被定格在死亡瞬间的冰冷与无辜。他自视甚高、任性傲慢。而卢西安，作为德拉科引导者的卢西安，却放任他大肆挥霍这黑暗所赐的美丽。他让他穿着那些奢华的丝绒长袍在巢穴中走来走去，让所有“客人”都渴求他、拥护他，只想被他吸一次血，也让他至今都是处子之身——吸血鬼意义上的。是的，德拉科还没有喝过人类的鲜血，当他感到饥渴，他会从给他初拥的卢西安身上寻求安慰。  
哈利想要成为德拉科的第一个。但很遗憾，他曾经的恋人对巢穴中的所有“客人”都不感兴趣。  
随着他接近走廊尽头的房间，哈利听到了细细的喘息声。他捏紧了拳头，明白德拉科又“饿”了。  
吸血鬼的食欲和性欲是一码事儿。  
房门没有关严，地毯上有一道烛光。哈利的脚步就停在这里。透过缝隙，他能看见梳妆镜，镜子完美呈现出那张孤独的大床，以及床上的两个美人。哈利一直都知道德拉科会和卢西安上床，但这是他第一次看到卢西安床上的德拉科。他趴在床沿，白衬衫聊胜于无地裹着消瘦的身体。肩膀如一弯月从层层堆叠的布料中浮现。那双时而冷酷时而不屑的眼睛里盛满朦胧雾气，没有焦点，顺着欲望的旋涡沉沦。当卢西安的手拨开衬衣，捏住棕红色的乳头时，德拉科发出一声细细的呜咽，如同被扼住咽喉的小鸟。嘴唇殷红。哈利的指尖不自觉地抽搐，仿佛捏破了一颗熟透的樱桃。浑圆饱涨的果皮破裂，甜美汁液流进小臂。  
卢西安一只手挑逗着他，另一只手捏着他的下巴，苍白指尖滑过形状姣好的唇，漫不经心地命令：“舔我”。  
德拉科服从了。这是最让哈利感到心痛的地方，他完全臣服于吸血鬼的欲望和本能。鲜红的舌头伸出来，那味蕾的草莓味儿的。它爱恋着卢西安的手指，舔舐他，讨好他。卢西安毫不留情地侵犯了他微张的嘴，指尖伸进去，而德拉科立刻吸吮宛如啜饮琼浆。  
哈利完全知道德拉科的舌头有多么柔软。他记得五年级的周末他们在霍格莫德某个偏僻的墙根下接吻，德拉科刚吃了一盒草莓冰淇淋，柔软冰凉的舌头伸进他嘴里。哈利甚至觉得鼻腔都满溢草莓味的雾气，一切都像头顶披着碎金的苍绿树叶。  
卢西安觉得足够了，他抽出手指，德拉科还意犹未尽地伸出舌尖去勾他，鲜红嘴唇下露出两颗可爱的尖牙。卢西安笑着用指腹去摩擦其中一颗，另一只手钳住德拉科的下巴，阻止他咬合。  
“乖孩子。还不到时候。”他低头亲吻德拉科裸露的后颈，蜂蜜色头发在烛光下泛出油画般的质感。德拉科在他的亲吻下瑟瑟发抖，呢喃着哀求之词。卢西安充耳不闻，按低德拉科的腰，让白皙的臀瓣从衬衫下摆露出来。那两根被德拉科舔湿的手指毫不费力地塞了进去。  
“我要操你了，亲爱的。”卢西安抬眼，视线与哈利在镜子里交汇。“但有位客人看着你呢。德拉科，你介意他看吗？告诉他。”  
德拉科扭动着腰，身体不自觉地往卢西安深埋体内的手指上撞。他的目光滑过镜子，滑过哈利的碧绿眼眸，但哈利知道他什么都没看见。他的眼里只有本能。德拉科呻吟着，沙哑的声音不住催促：“操我，求你。或者给我血。”  
卢西安将手指抽出来些，又狠狠捅进去。德拉科的腰完全软了，像牛皮糖黏在卢西安的手掌心。  
“你还没回答我呢。德拉科，你介意这位客人看你吗？”  
哈利咽了一口唾沫，他的双脚发冷，完全无法移动。  
德拉科这次甚至没有看镜子，他只是扭过头追逐着卢西安按在他肩头的手，嘴唇撒娇般轻轻碰他。  
“我不介意，不介意……操，让他看！”  
卢西安挺身进入他。  
当他一寸寸深入时，德拉科发出一声满足的长吟。卢西安始终盯着镜子里哈利的眼睛，像毒蛇将他钉在原地。德拉科全身上下都泛出可爱的晕红，就像曾身为人类的最后一滴血在雕塑般的皮肤上化开，带来温热和潮汐。卢西安操他的时候并不温柔，可以说比哈利要粗暴得多。但德拉科沉迷于此。他浑身湿透了，金发一缕缕贴在脸颊上。卢西安将他翻过来，面对面操着他往外推，德拉科半个身子都倒挂在外，双臂无助地向卢西安抓挠，却没有得到任何回应。终于，他力竭了。脖子软垂下去，露出脆弱纤细的咽喉。卢西安咬住他的喉结就像卡住一枚青橄榄。德拉科哭叫出来，金发凌乱，光洁的小臂倒垂晃动，指尖在柔软的地毯上划来划去，若即若离。  
哈利硬了。  
“卢西安……卢西安……”德拉科恳求他：“拉我上来，卢卢，求你！”  
卢西安将他扯回床上，不给他喘气的机会就又让他趴跪在自己身下。被重新进入时德拉科软软叫了两声，弓起脊背像只被驯服的猫咪。  
哈利双眼刺痛，他不明白自己为何还不转身离去。他爱德拉科，他爱这个正被卢西安操的金发少年。初拥使他永远停留在十七岁，重逢时已到而立之年的哈利瞬间被他十七岁的样貌拉回往昔。爱情也一并回来，炙热滚烫。可又有什么用呢？德拉科和这个永恒的金发少年真的是同一个人吗？还是说，德拉科已经死去，现在床上那个只是借着德拉科皮囊重生的吸血鬼？  
哈利没发现自己的魔力正在狭小的空间暴涨，成年巫师很少会出现的魔法暴动将他打了个措手不及。窗台上盛放蔷薇花的玻璃瓶碎掉了，房间内的水晶吊灯也发出“咔嚓”一声。异样惊醒了沉迷欲望的德拉科，他瞪大双眼，回头看向卢西安：“怎么了？”卢西安露出一个安抚的微笑：“没什么。”  
说着，他咬开自己的指尖，吸血鬼冰冷的血液冒出来。他将这根手指塞进德拉科嘴里，满意地看到德拉科的瞳孔几乎缩成一线。当然，那紧致的肠道也缩起来，抽动着吮吸他。德拉科完全忘了刚刚的事情，就像他从未在意房门外全程观赏的“客人”一样。  
卢西安摆动腰胯，大开大合操他。他的手指被德拉科狠狠咬住，快感从下身和指尖一齐攀升上来。当他射在德拉科体内时，他的金发小鸟也高潮了。餍足之后，还含着他的指尖缱绻舔舐。  
像个柔软天真的孩子。  
哈利退回黑暗里，满头大汗，心脏快要蹦出来。他站了一会儿，直到裤裆里的紧绷感消失。就在他准备离开时，房门吱呀打开，卢西安披着德拉科的白色衬衣看着他，松松套了条裤子，皮带没系，拉链也没拉。  
如同易碎品的吸血鬼朝哈利的脸吐出一个烟圈。像是知道他内心所想，卢西安露出一个介于友善与讽刺之间的微笑。  
“看清楚了吗？”卢西安回头往床上望了一眼，德拉科裹着被子安安静静睡着了。“他是德拉科，也是吸血鬼——吸血鬼德拉科，我觉得挺好。”卢西安凑近他，轻轻将一句承诺吹进他耳朵里。  
“如果你也觉得挺好，那就让你成为德拉科的第一个吧。他是时候摆脱处子之身了，你觉得呢？”  
卢西安调皮地冲哈利眨眨眼，转身关上房门。


End file.
